


Way too hot

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Cold Showers, Hot, Hot Weather, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Running Hot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shame, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dales are in the middle of a heat wave, it's way too hot but Aaron refuses to wear shorts and a short sleeved T-shirt, much to Robert's annoyance but he doesn't realise Aaron is ashamed of his scars on his legs and lower arms.</p><p>Aaron keeps getting mad about Robert trying to have sex during the heat wave this calls for numerous cold showers fuck the water bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlqueen87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/gifts).



> So this is based of three of Fangirlqueens Robron-Head cannon they are #83 #84 #86 i thought they were all summer related so they could all go into one fic

“Robert fuck off” Aaron moans actually grabbing Robert’s face from where he’s slowly trying to kiss his way down Aaron’s mostly naked body.

 

“Pretty sure it was you that said this morning you were going to destroy me tonight” Robert mutters sitting up in the bed his own almost naked body clinging to Aaron’s.

 

“I did yeah, but that was before the fucking weather turned hotter than Hawaii” Aaron mutters pulling away from Robert their skin unsticking painfully.

 

“What’s the weather got to do with our sex life?” Robert asks frowning.

 

“Because it’s too fucking hot for sex” Aaron mumbles attempting to turn over in the stark bed the blanket had been kicked off long ago.

 

“Too hot for sex? Aaron are you going through menopause? Like seriously I don’t even think forty year olds get too hot for sex” Robert tells him laughing a little at him.

 

“Well it is too fucking hot for sex Robert, I don’t like the heat I went to Ibiza with my friends when I was eighteen and I hated every second I just don’t do heat” Aaron admits.

 

“Why did you go out today then in a long sleeved shirt and fucking jeans if it’s that hot” Robert questions confused surly if Aaron gets that hot he’d go out with as little clothing on as possible.

 

“I’m going for a shower” Aaron mumbles.

 

“That’s the seventh shower today” Robert shouts back “The water bill is going to be so high” Robert shouts after the he hears the shower turn on.

 

After a minute or two in the room alone he says fuck it and chases Aaron into the bathroom.

 

“What are you doing?” Aaron mutters covering up before he sees who it is that barged in.

 

“Everyone is asleep and I forgot my shower tonight so I thought I’d be a responsible adult and conserve water with you” Robert smirks he’s got the only article of clothing he had on which were his boxers off in a second and he’s jumping in the shower with Aaron.

 

“Robert” Aaron mutters smirking when Robert splutters when the cold shower water hits him.

 

“Jesus, Aaron you’re going to get hypothermia with water this cold” Robert tells him leaning forward to try and turn the water up a little warmer but Aaron just pushes Robert out the spray as far as he can and drops to his knees.

 

“Make the most of it because you are sleeping on the couch tonight” Aaron tells him.

 

“Why am I sleeping on the couch? I haven’t done anything” Robert protests the protest dies in his lips as soon as Aaron takes him into his mouth.

 

“Like I said it’s way too hot, so one of us is sleeping on the floor or on the couch and since I have to be in early tomorrow I think it’s going to be you” Aaron smirks.

 

“I’m going into town tomorrow to buy some fans for the bedroom tomorrow” Robert moans looking down at Aaron.

 

“Good” Aaron mutters before all sounds are cut off as the sound of Charity squealing in the doorway breaks them both apart.

 

“Not again” Charity calls throwing her hands over her eyes her smirk is fully in place.

 

“I’m buying a lock for that fucking door as well” Robert moans his head thumping back to hit the glass.


	2. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of self harm in this chapter and scars are mentioned so if this triggers anyone please don't read it

“Aaron what have I told you about taking showers without me? We’ve got to save water so the bill won’t be sky high so that means we need to share” Robert laughs shouting up the stairs when he comes home to find the shower running.

He strips his clothes as he makes his way up stairs dumping them next to the shower door as he pushes it open.

“Trying to get payback for when I walked in on you?” Charity asks from in the shower her smirk wide as she hears Robert let out what can only be described as a scream.

He jumps back the bathroom door slamming he turns to see Aaron chuckling at him from inside their room.

“I haven’t had a chance to shower yet she’s still in their” Aaron laughs.

“You couldn’t have come out and told me that? You let me see her saggy backside” Robert asks still frozen almost naked accept for his boxers on the landing.

“Watch it you otherwise I’ll deck ya” Charity screams from inside the bathroom “Saggy backside you wanna sort those wrinkles out on ya face your nearly what forty yourself” She shouts to be heard over the water making Aaron laugh even more.

“Where’ve you been all day? Thought you’d be at the porta cabin with me?” Aaron asks grabbing Robert by the arm and pulling him in the newly installed lock on their bedroom door clicking into place.

“I went out and bought three fans for the bedroom” Robert smirks at him “And I’ve got a man coming tomorrow morning to install an air conditioning unit in our room as well as Liv’s she’s been moaning about the heat as well” Robert laughs.

“Thank god been melting all day, I swear I think we could fry an egg in that office it was that hot, poor scrappy couldn’t even bark when we had the metal cutter on and you know how much he hates that” Aaron laughs.

“What do you expect when you’ve got jeans on once again and that stupid long-sleeved t-shirt” Robert mutters moving forward to strip Aaron of said T-shirt.

Aaron steps back before he gets a chance to touch him though.

“Aaron you okay?” Robert asks his voice full of concern.

“yeah just sweaty” Aaron laughs taking a breath of air and slowly runs a hand up his arm. His eyes looking everywhere but Robert.

“Take it off” Robert tells him his voice stern leaving now room for arguments.

“I just said I was sweaty Robert” Aaron mumbles the sound of the bathroom door closing makes Aaron go towards the door.

“Aaron please take the shirt of now, your starting to worry me” Robert tells him grabbing Aaron by the hand to make sure he doesn’t run out the room, the constant touching of his arms made Robert think back to that time in the scrap yard the cut on Aaron’s arm that gave him septicaemia nearly killing the man he loved.

“It’s nothing” Aaron tells him a fake chuckle leaving his lips.

“Then take it off and show me” Robert tells him his voice rising in his panic.

“God” Aaron mutters literally peeling the T-shirt of his sweaty body wincing as it basically pulls what little hair Aaron has on his chest and happy trail.

As soon as he’s free of the top Robert grabs both arms his breath coming out in a relieved sigh as he sees nothing, no new scars no fresh wounds, his mind seems to come to a halt as he looks over Aaron’s body.

This is the reason he’s not wearing shorts or short sleeved.

“Take off your pants” Robert tells him.

“Honestly Robert, I know what you’re thinking and I haven’t” Aaron protests cursing Robert when he just glares the younger man into doing it. 

Aaron’s breath hisses out as Robert drops to his knees as soon as Aaron’s free of pants, his hands start trailing his lets and tracing the old scars Aaron did to himself thinking that was a good place because it was easy covered with pants the younger Aaron didn’t think hot weather or shorts were going to be in his future.

“Is this why you won’t wear shorts? Why you refuse to wear anything sleeveless? Because of your scars?” Robert asks his hand trailing up the scars Aaron closes his eyes at the feeling of that it feels wrong for anyone to touch them.

“Leave it Robert” Aaron mumbles pulling away towards the door.

“I won’t leave it” Robert tells him standing reaching out to pin him against the door.

“You know what I see when I look at you? I see a sexy man that’s got a heart of gold, you know what I see when I see these scars?” Robert asks.

“That I’m some attention seeker that can’t even kill myself right?” Aaron mutters the words Robert told him last year resurfacing stinging both of them once it’s out in the open.

“I see a man that’s gone through hell and these scars mean you’re a fighter, it means you survived and you might have had to accumulate a few scars along the way but you’ve come out fighting like you always do” Robert tells him.

“Sure can I go shower now?” Aaron asks his hand moving to wipe away his tears.

“Sure then we’re gonna go to bed fuck for a while and in the morning your taking the day off work, you’re going to put some shorts on and we are going to buy a swimming pool for us” Robert smiles.

Aaron opens his mouth to protest but the words die as Robert attaches his lips to Aaron’s.

“No one will even look at you with me next to you, you think I’d let anyone say anything to you? You think I’d ever let anyone say anything bad about you? I catch one person staring and I swear Aaron I’ll end them” Robert tells him.

 

“I need to shower” Aaron sniffles turning round unlocking the door and rushing to the bathroom his breath erratic as he holds in tears, it always hurts him thinking of his scars.

Robert vows right there and then that he will get Aaron to love his body as much as he loves it.


	3. Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here i enjoyed writing a little ficlet about Aaron and his insecurities.

“Will you stop looking round!” Robert hisses huffing out a sigh as Aaron’s eyes trail around the entire pub to make sure nobody is looking at him.

“Shut it” Aaron hisses.

“What’s he going on about?” Liv asks drinking the last of her coke.

“Nothing” Aaron and Robert tell her at the same time.

“Right well this is cosy thanks for dinner, please stop being weird or I’ll put nair in your moisturiser” Liv warns them both standing and leaving the pub not even looking up from her phone as her fingers furiously type no doubt texting Gabby.

“I don’t use moisturiser” Aaron shouts after her before returning his gaze back to Robert when he notices people looking at him at the outburst.

“Nobody has even looked Aaron” Robert sighs.

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t feel like they are” Aaron tells him smiling.

“You can’t even see it anymore, it’s healed nicely it’s practically flat and it’s almost the same shade of your body, you’re not killing yourself in the heat with jeans on or those long jumper things you love I’m happy, you look amazing and if anyone says anything I’ll deck them” Robert tells him grabbing his hands and holding them in his.

“Love you too” Aaron laughs “But I’d like to see you deck someone like Carley she’d probably kill you” Aaron laughs not noticing Robert’s frozen expression for a few moments “What?” Aaron asks confused.

“That’s the first time you’ve told me you love me since we got back together” Robert tells him smiling like a lunatic squeezing Aaron’s hand that’s still in his.

“Shut up” Aaron says smirking looking down at his pint.

“Love you” Robert smirks kissing Aaron’s hand.

“Love you too” Aaron mumbles barely audible “Happy now?” Aaron asks looking up into Robert eyes smirking when he sees them dance with happiness.

“God your making me soppy, I need another pint” Aaron tells him pulling his hand out of Robert’s and turning to the bar.

“Alright” Layla and Carly asks together as he gets up to the bar standing next to them.

“Yeah you’s?” Aaron asks trying to flag Charity or his mum who’re to busy arguing over who’s changing the barrel.

“Yeah nice legs” Layla smirks looking down.

“I know shame your gay love a lad with a nice bum” Carley tells him leaning down to pinch Aaron’s ass making him jump.

“You should wear shorts more often” Layla smirks.

“Get that fella of yours to wear them as well we need a little eye candy round here” Carley smirks.

“What am I then? A cake?” Marlon asks coming between the conversation saving Aaron.

“Please Marlon your arm candy not eye candy” Carley smirks laughing when Layla snorts. 

“Can you not objectify me fella please?” Robert shouts over a smirk on his face.

“Oh shut it you we’ll objectify you next” Layla tells him her own smile on her face.

“Can I just get me pints and go please?” Aaron asks he’s got a smile on his face but it’s more out of discomfort than anything else.

“Sure” Marlon tells him and goes to get the pints.

“Here” Aaron mutters thrusting the money to Marlon and practically snatches the pints from him.

“Your welcome” Marlon shouts after him rolling his eyes.

“See?” Robert asks as soon as he sits down.

“See what?” Aaron asks frowning as he takes a sip of his pints.

“Nobody will say anything; they didn’t even look at your arms or your thighs they didn’t glance at your scars” Robert tells him grabbing his hands.

“I know” Aaron mutters glancing down at his legs the scars truly are fading they’re almost the same shade of his skin just a little lighter, hardly noticeable to anyone looking yet he can’t help but feel self-conscious about them they’re a constant reminder of what he’s been through a constant reminder of what he’s had to endure, he used to think of them as ugly reminders of the wrong things he’s done in his life but Robert’s helping him see, the scars don’t define him anymore, he’s not the same person he was when he inflicted them on himself.

“I love you” Robert tells him his hold on his hands tightening.

“I know that as well” Aaron smiles leaning forward to kiss him.

“Put him down will ya, this one might ask ya for a three way” Layla laughs nodding towards Carley.

“Hey” Marlon protests.

“Don’t worry baby, I only have eyes for you” Carley laughs leaning over the bar to kiss him.

“I’ve only got eyes for one person anyway” Robert shouts not bothering to turn around to address her directly.

“Doesn’t it bother you we don’t get much of a private life in this place?” Aaron asks frowning.

“Well the joys of small town living” Robert laughs.

“I think we should move” Aaron blurts out.

“Out the village?” Robert asks raising his eyebrows.

“No out the pub me, you and Liv, it’s getting too cramped here, with Charity and Noah she’s started to bring Moses over here as well soon she’ll want him out her room, I just think we should have our own space, that way we can argue over the water bill all we like without having to get money out of me mum or Charity” Aaron tells him.

“We’ll look for a place after we ask Liv, right now I think we haven’t had a shower yet today” Robert tells him his eyebrows doing a little dance to make Aaron laugh before he drinks his pint down in one and hurries behind the bar followed by Robert right on his heels.

They’re far from okay, Aaron still has his insecurities still hates his scars but with Robert’s help he’s learning to accept everything he’s been through.

That’s the closest to happily ever after they’ll ever get in this village.


End file.
